Rodan:Reborn
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Different origin,Different attitude,same creature witnesses the rebirth of Rodan,terror of the skies. (Rodan look will be based from the concept art Blackmatter234 maded and his roar will be based from the roar youtuber legendary roars made.)
1. Chapter 1

**Date:April 26 1986**

 **Time:01:23**

 **The Chernobyl disaster.**

"it's gonna meltdown!"screamed an scientist everyone was hell bent on getting out the reactor core was melting down releasing tons of radiation people were getting radiation burns and coughing they finally reached the the door.

Each scientist ran outside but were halted by a really strange and frightening sight they didn't know if they were really seeing it or if the fear of being turned into human night lights got to them there flapping it's wings was a pteranodon the scientists were confused.

This thing can't be real it's supposed to be dead isn't it as near as the scientists can tell the pteranodon looks male it looked at them with curiosity "how...the hell is that prehistoric bird alive?"one scientists asked shaking in fear.

"Is it a ghost?"one scientists asked then it flew away the scientists looked at it in amazement then the complex exploded releasing radiation in to the air.

 **Date:June 17 2013**

 **Time:10:12 Am**

 **Austin Texas**

The sun shined out a classroom full of 7th graders one of them stood out that one kid's name was Pratt O' Riley. Pratt always kept to himself he didn't talk as much but he'd speak loud and clear if he wanted to be heard.

His class was watching a documentary about the Chernobyl meltdown but we weren't being told the full story and one kid pointed it out "there's more to it than that"he said "what are you talking about?"the teacher asked.

"We were told that 31 people died,but one person survived"he said "no everyone died"the teacher argued "no it's true it was on a tv documentary about the disaster the survivor said before the building exploded he and others say a pteranodon!"he exclaimed.

Everyone but Pratt scoffed "a pteranodon?"the teacher said "yes he said it looked at them then it flew away"the kid finished everyone was practically laughing then the school bell rang.

 **Time:11:07**

Pratt and his mom and dad were driving home from visting his aunt until they hit traffic they were stuck in the middle cars were in front and behind them horns were honking and running and screaming(record scratch sound) wait running and screaming?

Pratt looked from his window and saw people running from the opposite direction then a helicopter fell from the sky and crashed behind them they got out of their car people were looking to the sky in fear then a giant dark shadow flew passed us.

"Woah what was that?"Pratt asked then a growling sound was heard people ran in to buildings and some ran down the streets Pratt and his parents turned the corner of the street with a group of 50 people with them.

then a airplane was knocked down from the sky and slammed into the streets below Pratt ran in to a near by alley just to see the airplane steamroll over everyone including his parents.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"Pratt screamed as he ran out of the alley and ran as fast as he could then he stopped to catch his breath then the same shadow flew over him again Pratt turned around to see a gigantic monster land on a tall building it spread its wings and let out a loud roar that shattered every glass on that was around buildings,cars,even some guy's glasses.

Everyone ran away screaming but Pratt was to frightened to move he looked at the creature with fear then suddenly that fear turned into hatred Pratt watched in anger as the winged creature flew away roaring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Date:May 2 2033**

 **It's been 20 years since the Austin Texas attack everyone around the world was frightened to know that this creature is still out there and alive the armed forces advised people to contact authorities if they spot this monster.**

 **And not approach it (like they have to be told that) as of these last few years it has been spotted everywhere Japan,Colorado,Wisconsin,California,Utah,Nevada,Hawaii,Africa,France you name it.**

 **Every attempt to kill the creature as end in complete failure The United States government as named the creature Rodan the name began to catch on everyone started to call him that.**

"WE FOUND HIM I REPEAT WE FOUND THAT SON OF A BITCH" said a voice **the military recently got a tip Rodan has been spotted leaving Ireland the jets are in pursuit.**

 **At some random air force base People were monitoring the assault and the General was there watching too.**

"sir they said they found him" said a dispatcher the General looked at the screen "flip that bird"the General said "raptor 1 commence operation polly want a cracker"the dispatcher said.

 **the jets started shooting at rodan but he dodged them and got around them until he was behind them**

"oh shit he's behind us"cried a pilot **Rodan glowed a bright red color then a ray shot out of his mouth incinerating the 7 jets Rodan let out a victory roar and flew off.**

"where did that come from"asked the General "sir that's new he couldn't do that before"said a female soldier "where did this power come from"the General asked "that's what my team is going to find out"said a voice everyone looked to see a man standing there (he's just like agent coulson).

"Who the hell are you"the General asked the man just smiled "who i am isn't important my team can answer the questions everyone has been asking:where did it come from,why does it hate us,can it be destroyed"the man said.

The General just stared at him "ok if i may ask who exactly is your team"the General asked the man smiled "the best team i've ever assembled"the man said.

 **You know a person works for some secret organization when then show up out of the blue this guy works for for an organization made to take down monsters like Rodan it's called C.A.S.T.L.E first they find out whats to know about the monster Its origin,everything then attack where it hurts the most.**

 **They also have the weapons that can hurt the monster the mysterious man has chosen 5 masters of the sky they are: jason evans he's the leader of the team "Christina kim her mother was born in north korea but moved to Orlando Florida she's second in command.**

 **"Jeremy Cullen he's always making jokes,leo Kennedy he has posters of Jessica alba,and finally Pratt o'reilly who is now an adult he's been waiting for the chance to take down Rodan.**

 **The 5 soldiers were standing side by side waiting for instructions then the mysterious man walked and stood in front of them.**

"here's what we know so far:this thing is big,fast,and pissed all to hell we haven't haven't been able to tell where his lair is because he's been all around the world however we were told that before all this a pteranodon was spotted in the United kingdom"the man explained.

The mysterious man showed them videos of sightings "two hikers even found a nest on one of the mountains"the man said showing them the picture "is the nest still intact"jason asked.

"No he destroyed it with his uranium heat ray"the man said "where did that come from any way"Christina asked " probably from the Chernobyl site which is where you heading if that bastard id there don't engage move out"the man commanded.

"HOORAH"they shouted and left and got on a plane head towards the site.


End file.
